


Desert

by chrissy2



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Almost Dying In The Desert, Baby Morty/Possibly Evil Morty, Dimensional Chase, Other, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: Morty has finally had enough of Rick's shit and is certain he was only there as a replacement for another meat shield before him. He runs.





	Desert

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I get no money.

**I**

Morty wasn't sure what brought it on - maybe an irrational 'hunch' or 'gut feeling' - but this Rick was too damn jaded and too knowledgeable of other worlds and perspectives for him to be his one and only Morty.

He must have had at least one other before. 

This idea came to haunt his thoughts every night when his "grandfather" had passed out drunk on the garage concrete floor one night. It wasn't unusual, but the contraption on his head was. Whatever it was, a small lens at the front projected a series of images onto the ceiling above as he snored away on his back.

 

**II**

It took a lot for Morty to just take Rick's portal gun and ditch that dimension entirely. That Beth, Jerry and Summer weren't even his real family, and yet he still grew attached, as if they were.

But maybe that was because he didn't have a choice. Nothing was ever by his choice, only grandpa Rick's.

It was Rick that worked the portal gun and picked out their destinations and the insanely asinine purposes for being there.

This time, he was the one choosing. He was making his own decisions.

 

**III**

_Morty? Morty! Come on, I know you're here, you little shit. You can't run from me. I know everything about you. **I own you, goddamnit!**_

_If you're such a goddamn genius, then maybe you can survive adventures by yourself! All I am is a jester to you! Someone you can abuse to make you feel less insecure!_

Luckily, Morty was smart enough to not fall for Rick's emotional games anymore, listening to him gawk and gawk and gawk sentimental crap until Morty blew up, revealing his location and then everything would disappear into a flash of light.

 

**IV**

The night he took Rick's gun, his hands shook so hard he almost dropped it, nearly hyperventilating. He was surprised he didn't scare himself to death, or at least shit himself, when his shaking hands pressed the button. Somehow, it all seemed louder and more powerful when you yourself did it. 

He had no idea where it would take him, and he must have stared at those glowing waves for several minutes. He was surprised he didn't turn back on the idea. But then he remembered every single insult. He remembered that his family was not his real family. And then suddenly, it was very easy.

The world on the otherside was a desert. 

 

**V**

_I know about the other Morty._

_What?_

_Was there just one before me? Or more? I'm just a number to you._

_What are you talking about?_

_I saw your memories, Rick; when you were passed out drunk with that - helmet - on your head. I saw you pick up a baby Morty. You weren't there to see me as a baby._

 

**VI**

It took a bit for Morty to run the second time, or who knows - it may have been his hundredth time. Not only was he afraid of what would happen, the old bastard hid the portal gun very well. And he was so good at predicting all kinds of scenarios that for all Morty knew, the portal gun he planned to snatch from him would probably turn out to be fake. He thought of looking for and stealing the formula for portal fluid, but Rick no doubt had known of that idea as well.

This time, he ditched Rick while they were on an adventure: They were being attacked by a hoard of monsters and Rick had been punched into near unconsciousness, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Instead of waiting to take the gun, Morty ran for it. He would find some other way to travel from that planet. 

 

 **VII**  

The desert was horrible. He only survived because he came across two corpses and took what he could.

 Morty wasn't smart, but he wasn't dumb. He took up a number of names and ages, jacked ships, either to go to a school or for a job. Sometimes he was so deep into character, he couldn't tell if he had changed as a person, away from the toxicity that was Rick, away from his fake family, or if he had forgotten who he was and where he was from. You could take any age in this universe and it would pass so long as you used the right tone of voice and facial expression.

He lost at least one toe (easily fixable and replaceable), fractured some bones, and signs of early arthritis were felt and shown, especially in cold weather.

 

**VIII**

"I know you've gotten into my brain! Controlled my memories! Took and left all that you wanted! I don't know how, but I know you did, you sick bastard!"

"Morty, you sound crazy. Why would I do that?"

"Are you kidding? It's the best way to have complete control over someone. You're totally capable of doing it. And what's stopping you? You always need someone you can boss around, otherwise you're just a bored, angry and depressed old man struggling with his demons like the rest of us."

"Don't you talk like that to me, you little shit!" The scientist reaches into his coat for that damned device.

**"Don't you dare!"**

But Morty was yet again overpowered and the light consumed him.

 

**IX**

Peace among worlds, Rick.


End file.
